Rêveries
by mystwalker25
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les personnages de Fairy Tail.
1. Danse (Erza K)

**Danse  
**_(Erza Knightwalker)_

* * *

Lentement, elle s'avance vers les autres danseurs dont elle ignore le nom. Ses mains gantées d'acier se lèvent, et se referment, doucement mais fermement, sur sa partenaire de toujours, fine et élancée. Il n'y pas de musique - pas encore.

La danse commence, et alors que les mouvements fluides qu'elle effectue avec sa partenaire s'accélèrent, le tempo de la musique semble aller crescendo également. Un homme et sa propre partenaire se présentent devant elles, mais leur synchronisation ne vaut pas la leur et ils tombent rapidement, vaincus, en un éclat écarlate mêlé d'échos d'acier.

Elle danse, encore et encore, son amie fidèle dans ses mains, dans la musique vivante et sauvage du champ de bataille. Le sol se couvre d'écarlate, de vermillon et de pourpre, flamboyante symphonie de rouge, écho à sa fière chevelure et à la couleur nouvelle dont s'est teintée sa compagne.

Soudain, la musique s'éteint. Il n'y a plus d'autres danseurs, et leurs partenaires s'entassent pêle-mêle sur le sol, inutiles et délaissées. Seule reste au milieu d'eux la danseuse étoile, majestueuse dans sa tenue de métal noir désormais marbrée de carmin.

La danse est terminée, et déjà elle repart, quitte la piste, prête à s'élancer sur une autre et à danser encore, en cette éternelle valse de la faucheuse où elle et sa lance tournoient sans fin, et colorent le monde d'écarlate.


	2. Je te regarde (Luxus D)

**Je te regarde  
**_(Luxus Dreyar)_

* * *

Derrière son bar, Mira ne participe jamais au tumulte ambiant de la guilde. Elle sourit, elle sert, elle essuie, et puis elle recommence, encore et encore, un millier de fois dans la journée. Mais surtout, derrière son bar, elle regarde, Mirajane. Et elle voit.

Natsu et Grey qui se disputent, s'insultent, se bastonnent, cassent deux ou trois tables, et puis se rassoient mine de rien pour discuter, et suivent Lucy en ronchonnant pour une nouvelle mission, défiant quiconque à part Erza de les qualifier d'_amis_.

Cana qui boit encore et toujours plus, et dont le regard s'embrume dès que quelqu'un prononce le nom de Gildartz.

Carla qui fait la princesse arrogante devant Happy, refuse hautainement ses poissons enrubannés, soupire devant l'enthousiasme débordant de l'Exceed bleu, et sourit tendrement quand celui-ci lui tourne le dos.

Erza qui déguste tranquillement son fraisier, choisit pensivement une mission, boit une tasse de thé avec Juvia, discute avec Bisca, empêche Natsu et Grey de se taper dessus, sourit en envoyant le Dragon de Feu au plafond après une énième demande de duel. Sans jamais ôter son armure.

Le maître qui sourit comme un bienheureux, sa chope de bière à la main, en tee-shirt orné du symbole de la guilde, assis en tailleur sur le bar, et dont le sourire se fige une demi-seconde quand on parle de Luxus.

Lui, assis sur une chaise au deuxième étage de la guilde, caché derrière la rambarde en bois, les pieds sur la table et son casque sur les oreilles, il se fiche bien de tout ce que regarde Mira. Il préfère la regarder, elle, chercher les instants où le démon transparaît sous la face d'ange, l'infime changement d'aura qui marque le passage de l'innocent au démoniaque.

Et puis, de temps en temps, parce qu'il s'ennuie, il regarde aussi - trente secondes -, lâche un sifflement méprisant, se lève et attrape une mission de rang S au hasard, la regarde, elle - dix secondes -, accorde un regard au vieux, revient sur les deux imbéciles qui recommencent à se battre, sourit - une seconde -, et puis s'en va.


	3. Appel (Acnologia)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, j'avoue, le premier qui m'est venu était sur mon personnage préféré :) Normal après tout. Moi aussi j'aime bien l'allégorie de la danseuse étoile :) Quant au deuxième, il a un petit - tout petit ! - fond de Miraxus :) J'aime bien ce couple, ça doit être mon deuxième préféré après le Jerza/Mystwalker :) Alors, pour tes questions, dans l'ordre : Je ne sais pas si je traiterai d'un ou plusieurs personnages à la fois. Ça dépendra de ma muse Inspiration. Peut-être que certains personnages auront droit à plusieurs drabbles, mais je vais essayer de varier un peu. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ces questions sont indiscrètes, on ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot :D Merci pour tes reviews !

**Lehanna :** Je vais essayer de ne pas faire redondance avec _La bibliothèque des fées_ :) Et oui, je vais essayer de tout faire au présent, pour pratiquer. J'aime bien Luxus, gros nounours un peu effrayant mais très gentil dans le fond :)

* * *

**Appel  
**_(Acnologia)_

* * *

Il vole.

Personne ne le voit, mais les animaux sentent sa présence et se figent, terrorisés, avant de fuir quand il passe au-dessus d'eux.

Ses ailes, plus noires que celles de n'importe quel autre Dragon, fendent les cieux et chassent les nuages avoisinants.

Il est le Roi Dragon, celui qui gouverne le Chaos. Partout où il se pose, la Destruction s'invite, et quand il reprend son envol, il ne laisse derrière lui que ruines et cendres.

Son esprit est régi par l'instinct du prédateur, et aucun souvenir, aucune émotion ne traversent jamais sa conscience.

Une voix transperce son esprit. Un murmure, à peine formulé. Un nom, qui réveille en lui un écho. Il connaît cette voix. Comme un automate, régi par le désir de destruction qui exhale de la voix, il se dirige vers sa source.

Le ciel s'ouvre sur son passage, et une île apparait, loin en-dessous de lui. La trace de la voix est toujours là, marquant la terre de sa noirceur unique.

Il est le Roi Dragon. Rien ne peut être plus noir que ses ailes.

Il se pose, prêt à détruire l'empreinte de cette obscurité. Des insectes s'agitent sous ses griffes, le picotent, le chatouillent. Il les balaie d'un coup de griffe, ils reviennent à la charge. Il est le Roi Dragon. Nul ne peut le vaincre.

L'obscurité doit disparaître. Rien ne peut être plus noir que ses ailes.

Il s'envole, et en un souffle renvoie l'île au Néant. La poussière retombe lentement, chassée par les battements de ses ailes. Les traces de l'obscurité ont été annihilées. A nouveau, il repart dans les cieux.

Il est le Roi Dragon. Rien n'est plus noir que ses ailes.


	4. Force (Dobengal)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** C'est vrai que ce qu'on sait sur Acnologia, ça tient en peu de mots : Dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse, liaison farfelue avec Zeref, ancien Dragon Slayer humain, Roi Dragon, méchant. Fin de la définition détaillée. Maintenant j'enchaîne sur un personnage tellement secondaire qu'il en devient tertiaire :)

* * *

**Force**

_(Dobengal)_

* * *

Sabertooth. _Le Tigre aux dents de sabre_. Un nom approprié pour la guilde pour la plus puissante de Fiore.

Il est un ancien de la guilde. Tapi dans l'ombre, il est un de ceux qui la soutiennent alors qu'elle vacille, petite guilde ordinaire qui rêve de grandeur.

Mais leur Maître est un idiot, un vieillard qui parle de coeur plutôt que de force, qui punit ceux qui abiment des choses pendant les missions, et qui admire les mages de cette guilde si célèbre nommée Fairy Tail.

Il tombe en même temps que ces fées qu'il aime tant, le vieil imbécile. Et Gemma, qui le remplace, fait de la Puissance le maître-mot de la guilde.

Lui, il aime le changement. Parce qu'il est fort, et qu'il peut maintenant s'en vanter. Il voit arriver tous les autres, les Dragons Jumeaux et leurs chats, Orga et sa foudre noire, Rufus aux manies coincées et la Demoiselle si puissante.

Et bientôt, dans le Colisée des Grands Jeux Magiques, Sabertooth atteint la consécration. Ils sont les plus forts, les plus puissants et les plus demandés. Le Tigre a largement détrôné les Fées.

Alors quand un gamin qui porte l'insigne des Fées sur l'épaule débarque, en colère pour une idiotie - qui se soucie des faiblards éjectés de la guilde ? -, il a envie de rire. Pour qui se prend-il, ce soldat d'une guilde dépassée ?

Le Maître lui ordonne de le massacrer, et il s'avance avec plaisir, prêt à faire goûter à cette Fée insolente la morsure des crocs du Tigre.

Il a mal, affreusement mal, et il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend plus. La Fée l'a achevé en un coup, sans même le regarder, avec un de ses poings enflammés. Il s'est évanoui un moment, sonné, et quand il s'est réveillé, c'est un Maître furieux de sa défaite qui l'a chassé de la guilde.

Et maintenant, alors que le feu d'artifice célébrant la victoire des Fées sur le Tigre scintille au-dessus du Colisée, il se demande pourquoi il a le coeur serré, quand ceux qui l'ont exilé goûtent à leur tour à l'amertume de la défaite.

Longtemps après, dans un autre lieu, une main se pose sur son épaule. La Constellationniste aux cheveux d'argent lui sourit - et l'espoir le foudroie sur place quand il remarque la marque du Tigre, près de son nombril.

Derrière elle, Sting et Rogue le regardent en souriant, les mêmes qu'autrefois - avec pourtant quelque chose de différent.

« Tu viens avec nous, Dobengal ? »

La Puissance n'avait pas fonctionné. Il ne perdait rien à essayer l'Amitié.


	5. Antithèse (Ultear M)

**Note de l'auteur : **Drabble posté pour les _Olympiades d'été_ de **Fairies Fans** (proposées par **Lunara**). Celui-ci aborde le thème du 12 juillet (Ultear + Tatouage) et aurait du être posté demain, mais je doute d'avoir accès à Internet demain. Donc il est un peu en avance et j'ose espérer que ça ne fera pas de mal. :)

* * *

**Antithèse**

_(Ultear Milkovitch)_

* * *

Ultear détestait qu'on l'associe à sa mère. Avant, c'était parce qu'elle détestait, haïssait même, cette femme qui l'avait abandonné sans remords. Puis elle avait combattu Grey, avait plongé au fond de l'océan, au coeur d'Ul, et elle avait finalement appris la triste vérité.

Cela dit, elle détestait toujours autant qu'on l'associe à la mage de glace. Plus parce qu'elle la détestait, mais bien parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas digne d'être la fille d'une femme au coeur si bon, qui était allée jusqu'à se sacrifier elle-même pour sauver ses disciples si chéris.

Elle était l'antithèse d'Ul. Et elle comptait bien le prouver une fois encore. Sa mère avait été du genre fille bien rangée, malgré de petits écarts. Elle, Ultear, rien que pour montrer à quel point elles étaient différentes l'une de l'autre, s'était donc appliquée à faire ressortir son côté bravache.

Et un jour exceptionnel où elle et Meldy s'étaient carrément mises en maillot de bain à cause de la chaleur, Jellal avait entièrement recraché sa boisson par les narines en apercevant la rose couleur de glace tatouée sur sa fesse droite.


	6. Citrouille (Hisui E F)

**Note de l'auteur :** Toujours pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara**, voici le thème du 13 juillet (Hisui + Citrouille). :)

* * *

**Citrouille**

_(Hisui E. Fiore)_

* * *

La Princesse de Fiore se stoppa un instant en arrivant devant les portes qui menaient aux appartements de son père. Une préparation mentale lui était toujours nécessaire avant d'y pénétrer. Pas à cause du Roi.

Non, à cause de l'amour, l'adoration, la _vénération_ du Roi de Fiore pour les citrouilles. A un point tel que c'en devenait terrifiant.

Murs orange citrouille, lustres en fer forgé en forme de citrouille, lit à baldaquin gravé de citrouilles, tapis et rideaux à motifs de citrouille, chaussons-citrouille, porcelaine à motifs de citrouilles.

Le jardin était envahi de citrouilles, de toutes les tailles et toutes les sortes, de la plus commune à la plus rare.

Aux repas, on trouvait de la soupe de citrouille, de la citrouille farcie, du canard à la citrouille, du poisson sauce citrouille, du soufflé à la citrouille, du thé à la citrouille, des biscuits à la citrouille, des bonbons à la citrouille.

Même le chat - pourtant d'un blanc éclatant - s'appelait Citrouille.

Hisui remerciait tous les jours sa mère d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de refuser que son père choisisse son prénom.


	7. Dilemme (Mystogan)

**Note de l'auteur :** A nouveau pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara**, voici le thème du 14 juillet (Mystogan + Masque). :) Perso, moi j'aurais plus pensé à un truc avec des feux d'artifices pour ce jour-là, mais c'est vrai que ça n'allait pas avec le personnage :D

* * *

**Dilemme**

_(Mystogan)_

* * *

Jamais Mystogan n'avait connu pareil moment de doute. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à réfléchir, il préférait foncer et se retrouver ensuite face aux conséquences de ses actes - une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait intégré Fairy Tail.

Mais là... Le choix serait draconien. Et devant la profusion de possibilités qui s'offrait à lui, il sentait la tension monter. Prendre la mauvaise option n'était pas possible. Car sinon les conséquences le poursuivraient toute sa vie.

La question restait donc là, en suspens, telle une épée de Damoclès.

Quelle couleur allait-il choisir pour le foulard qui lui servirait à se masquer le visage ?


	8. Rendez-vous (Loki)

**Note de l'auteur :** _"Un été, un personnage"_, la suite ! Voici le thème du 15 juillet (Loki + Café). Pas terrible mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux... :/

* * *

**Rendez-vous**

_(Loki)_

* * *

L'Esprit du Lion connaissait tous les cafés de Magnolia. Tous ceux d'Hargeon, aussi. Et puis ceux d'Acalifa, et d'Akane, et de Shirotsume. Pourquoi ? Tout bêtement parce que pour conclure avec les filles, une des meilleures tactiques restait de prendre un verre.

Ça convenait à toutes les situations. Il faisait chaud ? Allez, un verre de limonade. Il faisait froid ? Hop, un chocolat chaud ou un thé. Le soleil brillait ? Tant mieux, il préférait les terrasses. Il pleuvait ? Pas grave, dedans on pouvait être au sec.

Malheureusement pour Loki, il n'y avait pas de café dans le monde des Esprits.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir un rencard potable avec Ariès.


	9. Abruti (Natsu D)

**Note de l'auteur :** Thème du 16 juillet (Natsu + Sexualité), pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara** ! Ce thème-là m'a vraiment fait rire quand je l'ai lu. :)

* * *

**Abruti**

_(Natsu Dragneel)_

* * *

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais ça arrangeait bien Natsu qu'on le prenne pour un crétin. Ça lui permettait de vaincre bien des ennemis. Et de prendre du bon temps, aussi.

En matant les filles en bikini l'air de rien, par exemple. Ou en squattant le lit de Lucy en prétextant qu'il était super confortable - c'est surtout le 90D de la blonde qui l'était. Ou même en se posant dans la source chaude mixte du vieux Warrod en attendant que les filles débarquent, son air le plus débile affiché sur le visage.

Parce que la reproduction était super importante chez les Dragons, Ignir lui avait tout expliqué. En insistant sur le fait que son membre masculin ne lui servirait pas qu'à pisser._ Avec les détails._ Ce n'était pas parce que les Dragons pondaient des œufs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aimer le sexe, après tout. Et le Dragon de Feu était manifestement un maître de la matière.

Donc non, Natsu était loin d'être un abruti en matière de relations humaines intimes.

Mais quand même, des fois ça le démangeait de gueuler à ce dragueur de Loki qu'il avait choppé bien plus de filles que lui dans sa vie.


	10. Cuite (Mävis V)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le thème du 17 juillet (Mävis + Alcool) pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara** ! :)

* * *

**Cuite**

_(Mävis Vermillion)_

Le Premier Maître de Fairy Tail se réveilla un matin dans le hall de la guilde, à moitié affalée sur une table, avec un mal de tête dévastateur. Elle releva des yeux fatigués pour contempler le spectacle pathétique qu'était sa chère guilde en ce moment.

Warrod ronflait sur le plancher, entouré de multiples chopes et bouteilles et débris divers, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche jusque sur le sol. Purehito était avachi contre le bar, un tonneau vide sous le bras, la barbe dégoulinante d'alcool. Même le jeune Rob, du haut de ses quinze ans, ronflait comme un sonneur, assis à l'envers sur une chaise qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant.

Dire que la guilde n'existait que depuis trois jours...

Qu'est-ce que ça allait être dans un siècle ?


	11. Gêne (Kagura M)

**Note de l'auteur :** Et ici vient le thème du 18 juillet (Kagura + Famille), pour_ "Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara**. :DJe me suis éclatée avec celui-ci, moi qui n'avait pas d'idée au départ. :)

* * *

**Gêne**

_(Kagura Mikazuchi)_

Rien à faire, elle était affreusement stressée. Elle entortillait ses doigts dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu, en vain. Déjà qu'elle trouvait que sa tenue ne lui allait pas spécialement...

Une tache écarlate apparut dans son champ de vision et elle sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Milliana se précipita vers Erza et lui sauta au cou en riant. La rousse lui rendit son sourire avant de se rendre compte que la joie de la fille-chat avait laissé place à un air tristounet. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la mage chevalier et un chat bleu apparut de nulle part, vite suivi par deux de ses congénères, blanc et noir. Instantanément, des étoiles se mirent à briller dans les yeux de Milliana et elle redevint la fille joyeuse et exubérante qu'elle était en temps normal.

Erza rit discrètement en regardant s'amuser la petite mage de Mermaid Heel. L'éclat doux et aimant dans les yeux bruns la poussa à s'avancer timidement vers son ainée aux cheveux rouges.

« Bonsoir..., la salua-t-elle en détournant le regard, les joues rouges d'anticipation.  
- Bonsoir Kagura, répondit la rousse d'une voix assurée. Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, reprit-elle, mais ce serait un grand honneur pour moi si nous devenions amies. Nous sommes... du même village natal après tout, et...  
- Je... Je refuse. »

Un air surpris s'afficha sur les traits de la Reine des Fées et Kagura y vit un éclair de déception à l'entente de sa réponse. Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas être juste l'amie de celle qui avait tant fait pour elle.

Erza lui avait sauvé la vie, au prix de la sienne. Elle n'était pas morte, certes. Mais si elle n'avait pas été capturée à cause d'elle, cette fameuse nuit à Rosemary, elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans cette maudite Tour, et sa vie ne serait pas devenue une tragédie. Elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Jellal, ni Simon, ou Milliana, mais elle aurait pu avoir une vie heureuse.

Kagura ne voulait pas être son amie. Parce que le courage et la volonté de cette petite fille aux cheveux rouges, quinze ans auparavant, dans un village en flammes, s'étaient gravés dans son coeur aussi profondément que l'amour qu'elle vouait à son grand frère.

« Je... Je préférerais que tu sois... ma grande sœur. », balbutia-t-elle en sentant ses pommettes la brûler.

Erza ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire - de ce sourire si doux et si aimant et si _beau_ - et de la serrer contre son coeur.


	12. Désespérant (Rogue C)

**Note de l'auteur :** En avant pour le thème du 19 juillet (Rogue + Speed dating), pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara**. Lire ce thème sur le forum m'a vraiment fait exploser de rire XD C'est juste que les deux ne vont absolument pas ensemble ! Mais du coup, c'était rigolo à écrire. :) Même si mon drabble est en POV Sting.

* * *

**Désespérant**

_(Rogue Cheney)_

Sting jubilait. Il avait parié avec Minerva qu'il arriverait à caser Rogue dans la semaine. Pari suicidaire diraient certains, comme Rufus ou Orga, surtout qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée. Il aurait bien demandé à Yukino son avis sur la question - c'était une fille, et plus abordable que la Demoiselle sur ce genre de sujet -, mais la Constellationniste était en mission.

Malgré tout, il jubilait. Il avait trouvé LE moyen parfait de caser son acolyte brun à coup sûr. Et il avait traîné celui-ci jusqu'au bureau du Maître - _son_ bureau, corrigea-t-il en un élan de fierté -, seule pièce de la guilde pourvue de l'Internet haut-débit. Lector était déjà là depuis une bonne heure pour tout préparer.

Dixième essai.

« Trop brune. »

Dix-huitième essai.

« Trop blonde. »

Trente-troisième essai.

« Trop maquillée. »

Cinquante-et-unième essai.

« Trop ennuyante. »

Quatre-vingt-deuxième essai.

« Trop superficielle. »

Cent-vingt-quatrième essai.

« Trop bruyante. »

Sting ne souriait plus du tout. En fait, il commençait sérieusement à maudire son équipier. Celui-ci restait d'ailleurs impassible, regardant l'écran d'un air morne. Lector appuya sur le bouton Suivant qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« Sting, je crois qu'on les a toutes passées, déclara le chat. Et il est minuit passé, ajouta-t-il en montrant la pendule.  
- Sting a perdu le pari ! », s'exclama joyeusement Frosch.

Le dragon banc pâlit en se souvenant de ce que comptait lui faire Minerva s'il perdait.

_Oh merde._

Trois jours plus tard, un Dragon Slayer blond, affublé d'un collier et d'une laisse tenue par la Demoiselle de Sabertooth, manquait s'étrangler en voyant Rogue et Yukino s'embrasser discrètement dans un coin de la guilde.


	13. Conte de fées (Evergreen)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le thème du 20 juillet (Evergreen + Titania), en espérant que ça plaise ! :)

* * *

**Conte de fées**

_(Evergreen)_

« Maman, maman, tu me lis une histoire ? »

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns sourit à sa fille et lui fait signe de la rejoindre dans le lit. Evergreen se glisse entre les draps et s'allonge à plat ventre à côté de sa mère avant de lui tendre le livre qu'elle a apporté. La femme plus âgée avise la couverture et laisse échapper un rire.

« Encore ? », demande-t-elle d'un air amusé.

La petite fille se tortille un peu, une moue enfantine sur le visage.

« Mais c'est ma préférée... »

Un sourire attendri, une main qui caresse les boucles brunes, presque châtains. Un bruit de page qui se tourne, un livre ouvert sur l'oreiller.

« Il était une fois, dans un pays rempli de magie et de mystères, un peuple de petits êtres qu'on appelait des fées. Elles étaient gouvernées par la plus belle, la plus forte et la plus sage d'entre elles : Titania, la Reine des Fées... »


	14. Craquage (Grey F)

**Note de l'auteur :** Maintenant, le thème du 21 juillet (Grey + Déclic), avec le thème interprété un peu de biais, je pense. :-/ Bref, on verra bien.

* * *

**Craquage**

_(Grey Fullbuster)_

_Tic, tac._

Tous les poils du corps de Grey se hérissèrent à l'entente du son. Pas encore !

_Tic, tac._

Discrètement, il chercha autour de lui, avisa une mèche bleue qui dépassait de derrière un pilier de la guilde. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le panneau des missions, dans la direction opposée, en attrapa une au hasard en prenant bien soin de mettre sa main sur la destination et fila le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la gare où il sauta de justesse dans le train. Il soupira après avoir pris place dans un wagon vide.

_Tic, tac._

Un frisson remonta de son échine jusqu'à ses cheveux, les faisant pointer encore plus que d'ordinaire. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers le son. Un bout de robe bleue dépassait dans le couloir central du train et il apercevait le haut d'un chapeau bleu foncé orné d'un papillon.

_Tic, tac._

C'était le cliquetis de trop. Plusieurs circuits sautèrent dans le cerveau du mage de glace.

« Raaah ! Ok, d'accord, j'accepte ! Mais juste un rendez-vous, pas plus ! T'as entendu ?!  
- Juvia a un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Gray ! Juvia est heureuuuuuuse ! »

_Tic, tac._

Ultear et ses plans pourris... D'où avait-elle seulement tiré l'idée d'offrir une montre à gousset à Juvia pour son anniversaire ?!


	15. Etincelant (Eve T)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le thème du 22 juillet (Eve + Soleil). Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, pourtant j'ai la sensation qu'on pourrait en écrire des kilomètres sur ce thème...

* * *

**Étincelant  
**

_(Eve Tilm)_

Une épaisse buée sortait d'entre ses lèvres alors que le jeune Chevalier Runique courait à perdre haleine dans la montagne enneigée, l'épais tapis blanc - qu'il avait lui-même invoqué ! - le ralentissant dans sa course. Il pensa ironiquement que sa magie allait être la cause de sa propre mort.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui alors que ses poursuivants - des membres d'une guilde noire qu'il était censé espionner - gagnaient encore et encore du terrain. Le premier de la meute était presque sur lui et Eve vit une massue magique se lever au-dessus de sa tête, des larmes de peur au coin des yeux.

Une boule blanche et rousse dévala le flanc de la montagne à toute allure et faucha l'intégralité des mages noirs, les balayant sous les yeux ébahis du petit blond.

La petite boule laissa place à un homme aux cheveux roux et au sourire confiant, vêtu d'un costume blanc, qui brillait plus fort que le soleil.

« Meeen ! »


	16. Oups (Bacchus)

**Note de l'auteur :** Ici vient le thème du 23 juillet (Bacchus + Bêtise) ! :) L'idée m'est venue tout de suite. :) Faut dire que c'est génial ce passage du manga.

* * *

**Oups...**

_(Bacchus)_

* * *

Ça lui apprendrait, tiens, à toujours picoler autant, pensa Bacchus en observant la masse noire s'approcher vers lui, entourée d'une aura magique terrifiante et munie d'un regard assassin.

C'est vrai qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu les deux vieux de Fairy Tail - celui au cigare et l'autre moustachu - lui dire d'arrêter, que Gildartz allait le massacrer. Mais il était complètement saoul à ce moment-là - elle avait la descente facile, la petite brune des fées.

En même temps, il ne la pensait pas _**si **_rancunière. Elle avait perdu, c'était normal qu'il gagne quelque chose en échange, non ?

« Tu as osé porter la main sur ma fifille chérie... », gronda le colosse aux cheveux roux, tel - assez ironiquement - un Cerbère en colère.

Ok, se dit le Faucon Ivre en déglutissant. Ça avait été une sacrée connerie de lui piquer son soutien-gorge.


	17. Attachement (Polyussica)

**Note de l'auteur :** Maintenant, le thème du 24 juillet (Polyussica + Edolas) ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à le démarrer, celui-là...

* * *

**Attachement**

_(Polyussica)_

* * *

Elle était arrivée à Edolas par accident. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait été parachutée à Earthland, mais elle avait fini par se faire, plus ou moins, à ce monde si semblable et pourtant si différent. Changer de nom, laisser Grandine céder la place à Polyussica, avait été le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Pourtant, Edolas lui manquait. Elle avait croisé les alter-ego de certaines personnes qu'elles connaissait, les mêmes et pourtant différents. Et surtout qui ne la connaissaient pas, elle. Seuls les nuages, les oiseaux et autrefois les dragons dominaient le ciel. Pas d'îles volantes sur Earthland, pas de chats ailés parlants, pas de magie limitée.

Après tout, ce n'était pas son monde. Alors elle s'était isolée, pour se sentir moins nostalgique.

Mais elle était restée. Elle aurait pu partir, pourtant, à plusieurs reprises.

Mais elle s'était attachée à cet imbécile de Makarov, à ses cheveux blonds puis blancs qui rebiquaient toujours autant malgré l'âge. Elle s'était attaché à son sourire d'idiot et ses tendances perverses. Et puis elle avait fini par s'attacher aux garnements que Makarov appelait ses enfants. Ils étaient aussi idiots les uns que autres, mais après tout, _tel père tel fils_.

Et puis, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour leur tanner les fesses à coups de balai de temps en temps, à ces sales mômes.


	18. Mépris (Mard Geer)

**Note de l'auteur :** Pas terrible, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour le thème du 25 juillet (Mard Geer + Blague). J'ignore même si les lecteurs comprendront ce que j'ai essayé de dire... :-/

* * *

**Mépris**

_(Mard Geer)_

* * *

_**Blague : Mise en scène sous forme d'histoire ou de devinette, généralement assez courte, qui déclenche le rire.**_

Affalé sur son trône, le Roi d'Hadès lisait encore et encore cette même phrase, issue d'un des livres de Keith - _De la connaissance des humains_, ou quelque chose du genre. Son regard se stoppa sur une expression en particulier.

_**Qui déclenche le rire.**_

Le livre fut soudainement transpercé par des dizaines de petites épines, sous les yeux impassibles de celui qui le lisait quelques instants plus tôt.

A quoi bon essayer de comprendre les humains ? Ils n'étaient que des insectes - moins que ça, même. Prisonniers de leurs émotions, incapables de comprendre que l'espoir était une futilité pour leur race insignifiante.

L'humanité était vouée à l'extinction - détruite par les Démons du Livre de Zeref.

Et ses rires disparaîtraient dans le Néant.


End file.
